monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Automata Girl/Coppelia
Coppelia is a friendly Automata Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am a doll created to provide pleasure..." "The Queen is beautiful... I shall fight for the Queen..." "I am an automaton for sexual service, however... I also have weapons installed for self-defense." "Everything is for the sake of the Queen..." "Ah, I want to self-destruct..." "Let me service you..." "Now is the time to self-destruct... ...No, I shall postpone that a little longer." "I also have a self-maintenance function. What about your home?" "Should I self-destruct... ...That would be pointless." "My orders have been changed. I shall do my best for the Queen..." "I made a cake, feel free to have some..." (+1 Cake) "I picked up some gold, I shall give it to you..." (+ 1275G) "I made a rice ball, please take it with you..." (+10 Rice Ball) "I will bake some bread, could you provide me some flour...?" (Give 1 Flour) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "I also have a safebox function installed. Won't you test it...?" (Give 765G) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "I require an electric power supply. Would you provide me a thunder stone?" (Give 1 Thunder Stone) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I'm sorry..." "Even humans are like dolls, aren't they...?" *Wrong - "Is that so... Then I would like to know the difference." *That's right - "If that's so, let's self-destruct together." (+10 Affinity) *You are human - "But... Then I can't self-destruct..." (-5 Affinity) "Intruder detected... Are you a threat to the Queen?" *I came to defeat the Queen - "If so, I shall eliminate you at once..." *I came to love the Queen - "Are you the husband she is looking for? Since there is no point of contact, I will fight you for the time being." *I am the Queen - "How impolite of me..." (+10 Affinity) "I am a doll created to provide pleasure to humans. Do you consider my existence to be abhorrent...?" *It's not abhorrent - "Is that so..." (+10 Affinity) *It's abhorrent - "I am a doll without emotions... However, I am angered when told that to my face." (-5 Affinity) *So am I - "How, were you created to provide pleasure as well? If so, then please provide me with sexual service." "I can separate into 16 parts when I'm being stored. How many parts can you separate into?" *I can't separate - "You have difficulty with portability..." *16 parts - "You are the same as myself..." (+10 Affinity) *128 parts - "What high performance... Please let me test it for a moment." "I want to self-destruct... Do you understand my feelings?" *I understand - "Then, let's self-destruct together." (+10 Affinity) *I don't understand - "Then, I shall detonate myself." *I am a love bomb - "I recommend consulting a medical specialist..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Coppelia: "Please give me your orders. Leave the housework, combat and sex processing to me..." With Myabi: Myabi: "Let’s play, Coppelia..." Coppelia: “I... I was not made to serve dolls." Myabi: "...You won’t play with me?" Coppelia: "No...let’s play." With Radio: Radio: "You are an auTOMatic doll... I am a pieec of junk..." Coppelia: "You have an advanced free will... You are a superior being compared to magical constructs like myself..." Radio: "WouLD you LIke some luNCH? Or WOUld you lIKE a baTH...?" Coppelia: "This is... an advanced free will..." With Paianne: Coppelia: "............" Paianne: "............" Coppelia: "I see, that's exciting..." Paianne: "............" Sonya: "She can communicate with her...?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Coppelia: "I shall self-destruct now..." uses Self-Destruct 2nd Action: Coppelia: "Entering hyper tea mode..." uses Serve Tea x 8 3rd Action: Coppelia: "Please watch this robot dance..." Coppelia is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. happens 4th Action: Coppelia: "Humanity is no longer needed in this world... Dolls shall rule this world." Coppelia made a bold declaration! ...But no one was listening to her. happens 5th Action: Coppelia: "I want you to please enjoy eating this..." Coppelia present a gift! Gratin Category:Monsters Category:Doll Category:Artificial Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2